A High School Story
by PurplePedals
Summary: Richard Grayson and Kori Anders don't get along very well. But after doing a few things together, maybe that will change... Rated T for language.
1. Introduction

**(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE STORY)**

**Character's Info:**

Starfire: Kori Anders

Robin: Richard Grayson

Cyborg: Victor Stone

Bumblebee: Karen Beecher

Beastboy: Garfield Logan

Kitten: Kitten Moth

Speedy: Roy Harper

**I might add more characters during the story. **

**I'm actually kind of excited for this story :)**


	2. Wally

**(DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story!)**

-_Kori's P.O.V-_

I was at my locker writing down my schedule for the day.

"Let's see...I have to take Ryan to karate, Afterwords, I'll do my homework-" I whispered to myself but got inturrupted.

"Then you have throw a big tea party with ballet music and watch sappy movies with your stuffed animals!" Richard Grayson smirked.

"Haha, How did you know that was my after-school plan?" I said sarcastically.

"Your just that kind of gal," He shrugged. I was about to strangle him. Thankfully, the bell rang before I attacked.

"Gotta go!" I zipped past him and into my classroom.

"KORI!" Screeched Kitten, my best friend.

"Calm down, Kitten!" Jenna, my other best friend, said. Kitten obeyed.

"Hey girls!" I plot myself to the seat next to them.

"Class! Today we have a new student! Please welcome...Wally West!" Mr. Mod said. 'Wally West' gave a wave and recognized me.

"Wally!" I shouted and hugged him.

"Kori!" He hugged back.

"You know eachother?" Mr. Mod asked, clearly confused. We both nodded.

"We went to the same school 2 years ago," I explained.

"Oh. Well, Wally, take a seat," Mr. Mod said. Wally took a seat next to me.

"Hi, Wally. I'm Jenna, Kori's best friend," Jenna introduced herself.

"And I'm Kitten, Kori's OTHER best friend!" Kitten chirped.

"And I'm Wally! I'm Kori's best GUY friend!" Wally half-joked. True, he WAS my best guy friend HERE, at Jump City High. But back at my old school, He was my best friend. My only one. Doesn't matter. After class, Richard just HAD to come over!

"Richard Grayson. Nice to meet you," He said, holding his hand out.

"Wally West, at your service!" Wally said, shaking hands with Richard.

"COME ON RICHARD!" Babs, Richard's girlfriend, shrieked. Richard groaned.

"Coming!" He shouted. "_Anders_, I have to talk to you. But later," And with that, he left off.

"What was that all about?" The three asked me.

"I have no idea," I responded. Really, I had no idea.

* * *

><p><em>Richard's P.O.V<em>

"Richard, Will you go with me to the mall today? I have to find a dress for the party this thurdsay," Babs asked me. I groaned. I spent the whole weekend at the mall with Babs and her little friends. Seriously, I'm starting to hate shopping. School isn't even over and she's already asking me to go to the mall.

"Want to go to the park after school?" I heard Kori ask. I turned to look at the person she was talking to. Wally. Ever since Wally came along, I haven't gotten a time to tease her. He's always with her, She's always with him. _Why am I caring about that?_ I thought.

"Sure," I heard Wally respond. _Why am I eavesdropping on them? _

"Hey Babs, How about heading to the park?" I ask

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Haha I've never imagined Richard eavesdropping :) Well, read and review, will ya?)**


	3. A talk about the party

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything !)**

_Kori's P.O.V_

"RACE YA TO THE PARK!" Wally shouted as he took off.

"HEYY!" I shouted and ran after him. Of course, when I arrived, Wally was sitting on a bench casually.

"What took you so long?" He smirked and I laughed. _Just like old times, _I thought.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I brought my skateboard..."

"I brought my roller blades..."

We exchanged grins.

"Let's stroll around the town then..." he said excitedly.

"Alright!" I clapped my hands.

Wally got his skateboard out while I put my roller blades on. After that, we just strolled around town, ate ice-cream, and chatted, played pranks on people and watched a movie and such. By sunset, we were_ exhausted_! I haven't had anyone to have fun with after I moved. I mean, I know Jenna and Kitten are my best friends, but all they want to do is go the mall, go shopping and watch sappy movies.

"Well, I gotta go home. My mom will worry her head off," I laughed.

"_Kori dear, I was worrying my head off! Where were you? And Why are you wet?_" Wally did his best impression of my mom and we both laughed.

_But Little Did I Know I Was Being Watched..._

* * *

><p><em>Richard's P.O.V<em>

"Richard, I want to go home," Babs pouted.

"You go, I'll stay a little longer," I said. Babs stomped back to her house.

"Well, I gotta go home. My mom will worry her head off," I heard Kori say.

"_Kori dear, I was worrying my head off! Where were you? And why are you wet?_" I heard Wally say in a squeaky voice. Both Kori and Wally laughed as they made their way down the street.

"Well, at least they had fun..." I muttered to myself. All this time, Babs was going on about her new dress and shoes getting dirty. I had to pick her up all the way from school to here. _Man, Babs is so heavy_, I thought.

* * *

><p><em>THE NEXT DAY:<em>

"Master Richard, You'll be late for school," I heard Alfred say behind the door.

I groaned. "Coming..."

Suddenly, I heard Bruce's voice boom through the door. "Dick, get up. The school's called 3 times this week saying you've been late," Bruce said seriously.

"I'm up..." I muttered. I got up and dressed myself. I brushed my teeth and went downstairs. I got an apple and headed out.

"BYE BRUCE, ALFRED!" I shouted and hopped on my motorcycle.

I arrived just in time to see Kori and Wally meeting up with Jenna and Kitten.

* * *

><p><em>Kori's P.O.V<em>

"Kori, I bought you this outfit, I saw it at the mall yesterday and thought of you!" Jenna said excitedly. She pulled out a purple shirt that had a golden collar and a gold sparkly butterfly on it, A black sparkly skirt and golden heels.

"We got you it for tonight's party!" Both Jenna and Kitten grinned from ear-to-ear.

"Thanks! It's beautiful!" I said thoughtfully.

"This is boring!" Wally joked.

Me, Jenna and Kitten laughed.

"What's so funny?" Babs came up to us. We all stopped laughing immediately.

"What?" Asked Babs.

"Nothin," I answered casually.

"Anyways, Wally? Do you know about the party tonight? I thought we could go..." She batted her eyelashes. Ugh. What a flirt.

"Yeah? Yes I know, And, No. I don't want to go with you," He answered her questions. "Besides, don't you have a boyfriend? Ricardo, Ricky or something?" He asked trying to figure out Richards name. I giggled. So did Jenna and Kitten.

"Dick? Oh yeah. But, he lied me!" Babs pouted. "I can't belive that jerk! I wanted to go to the mall, and he took me to the park instead! And guess what?! He told me to go home by myself!" She whined.

Me, Wally, Jenna, and Kitten snickered. Then giggled. And then we broke into fits of laughter.

"UGH!JERKS!" Babs angrily stomped away. From the corner of my eye, I saw that she was talking to Richard, pointing at our direction! I saw him coming over.

"Uh oh, Here comes trouble!" I warned them. They belived me when they saw Richard coming our way with a smirking Babs behind him.

* * *

><p><em>Richard's P.O.V<em>

"Was up, Richard?" Kori asked casually.

"Yeah whats up, Richie-poo?" Kitten smiled ear-to-ear. I cursed in my head. It's obvious she has a HUGE crush on me.

"Babs told me you insulted her?" I asked pretending to be angry. In the inside, I wanted to join they're little 'BABS INSULTERS' club.

"Nope. She just came up and asked me to go to the party with her tomorrow and I said no and don't you have a boyfriend and she kept going that you lied to her beacause she wanted to go to the mall and instead you took her to the park and made her walk home by herself," Wally explained.

"YOU ASKED WALLY TO GO WITH YOU TO THE PARTY?!" I screamed at her, pretending I cared.

"Um..HE JUST MADE THAT UP!" Babs screamed back.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT-UP?" Kori screamed then Wally laughed.

"YEAH BUT THIS IS FUN!" Wally screamed.

"OMG THIS IS FUN!" Jenny joined in.

"YEAH HELL IT IS!" Kitten laughed.

I gritted my teeth and stomped out of there. Babs followed me.

"That was fun!" I heard Kori say.

"Totally! We should do that again!" Wally joked. _Yeah, whatever_.

Kitten and Jenna giggled. "Totes!" They said in unision.

_Next time you do it you wont laugh..._ I thought to myself and a grin spread on my face.

**Hmm...What is Richard up to? **

**Read and Review please!**


	4. The Evil Project

**Disclaimer: Don't own aything **

* * *

><p><em>Kori's P.O.V<em>

"KORIIII!" Kitten shrieked.

"Waz up?" I asked.

"Jenna's FLIRTING with Wally!" She said excitedly.

"Oh. Em. Gee! Really?!" I asked a wide grin spreading on my face.

"YES!" She screamed. Everyone in the hallway turned and looked at us. My face turned red.

"I mean...Yes!" She whispered. Everyone shrugged and continued whatever they were doing.

Kitten giggled and so did I. "C'mon, Let's get to class," I said.

* * *

><p><em>Richard's P.O.V<em>

I was casually leaning against the wall, waiting for class to begin.

"Hey Richard, I'm planning to throw a party this Friday, But I have no idea where to have it," Victor said, "So, I was wondering if I could have it at your place..."

"No," I said firmly. "Bruce is leaving town and is leaving Alfred in charge. Alfred would never let me have a party," I explained.

"Oh, well maybe-" Victor started but got cut off by Babs walking into the room like she was a super model.

"Hi Dick," She said batting her eyelashes at me. I threw up in my mouth. I was about to respond when Kori and Kitten came running into the classroom. Then came in Jenna and Wally.

"So...Would you like to hang out at my place after school?" Jenna asked Wally while twirling her hair. _Ugh...Too much flirting this morning, _I thought.

" .Late?" Kori panted.

" ' ." Kitten panted too.

"Alright class, Take your seats," The teacher said while entering the classroom.

"Guess we made it on time," I heard Kori mutter to Kitten.

"Agreed," Kitten whispered back.

"Class, Today we will be beginning our projects on world war ll," The techer paused,"With a partner," I will pick your partners and then both of you will come up and pick a topic, alright?" Mr. Mod asked. The class nodded, except me. I was doodling on my hand.(Don't judge me! I was bored!)

"Kitten, you are with..." The began. Kitten looked at Kori with hope in her eyes.

"Barbara." The techer finished. Kitten looked at Babs with a disgusted look on her face. Babs frowned. Then looked away.

They went up and picked a topic.

"Jenna...With Wally."

Jenna looked at Wally with a big smile on her face. Kori smirked.

Jenna and Wally went up and picked THEIR topic.

"Richard with Kori."

The smirk on Kori's face vanished and was replaced with a frown. She looked at me. I kept doodling on my hand. Then I put my pen down and went up. Kori followed. We picked the topic. Battle Of France. Great. I went back to my seat. I wasn't paying attention anymore. I was in my own world.

* * *

><p><em>Kori's P.O.V<em>

"Can you belive it? I'm stuck with Babs!" Kitten complained.

"Hey! At least YOUR not Richard's partner," I said. "You guys are lucky," I told Wally and Jenna. Jenna sighed and smiled.

"Yes I am..." She said dreamily. Wally shook his head. "How about we meet at the park and discuss this?" He grinned.

"The park? YESS!" I said happily.

"I agree, we do need some freedom," Jenna replied.

"Yay! We could go get some ice cream afterwords!" Kitten said.

"Alright!" Wally said excitedly, pumping his fist in the air.

"I don't think so!" Babs ruined the moment.

"What do you mean?" I snapped.

"We need to do our projects. Kitten, I'll meet you at my house," Babs said scribbling her address on a piece of paper.

"No," Kitten said. "I could go another day. They projects due in a week, not tomorrow," Kitten said sarcastically.

"FINE," Babs huffed and stomped away.

"High Five girl!" I exclaimed. She high fived me.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see...

"What do you want, Richard?" I asked him, not smiling anymore.

"Project? When should we work on it?" He asked.

"Can't do it today. Maybe tomorrow?" I suggested.

"Ok..." He said and scribbled something on my hand. Oh. His address.

"Heh, Sorry 'bout that. Don't have any paper. Meet me at my house tomorrow," He said, waved and left.

"Okay..." I said awkwardly. I turned to my BFFs. "Lets go, Shall we?" Everyone grinned, including me.

* * *

><p><em>Richard's P.O.V<em>

"DICKKK!" Babs shrieked.

"What is it Babs?" I groaned. I turned.I couldn't belive it. She was...Crying?

"(Sob)Kitten(Sob)Kori(Sob)Wally and Jenna(Sob) Insulted(Sob)Me AGAIN!(Sob)" She sobbed and cried.

_What to do?_ I asked myself.

"Its...Okay...Babs," I said awkwardly, and patted her on the back. But then she hugged me.

_Awkward..._I thought.

"Can we go to my house?" She purred into my ear. My eyes widdened and I pulled back.

"Sorry Babs, I have to go," I said hurriedly and took off, leaving a really mad Babs behind.

* * *

><p>I headed toward the park. My second home. I smiled as soon as I stepped in. Then, I saw Kori, near...the playground? She had her eyes closed and called...<p>

"CHERRY BOMB!" She screamed. I frowned. That game seemed childish.

"Aww man!" Wally groaned. I frowned again. Was it me, or was she ALWAYS with Wally?!

"Heh, Thats your tenth time being it!" She stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever," Wally mummbled.

"Wally! Over here!" Jenna giggled.

"I'm over here!" Kitten giggled.

"Can't touch this!" Kori laughed.

I fake-coughed. All three of them turned to look at me. Even Wally opened his eyes to look at me.

"Um..What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Having FUUNNN!" Kitten said and spreaded her arms and went running around.

"What she said," Kori pointed at Kitten.

"C-Can I join?" I asked. _  
><em>

_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!_

_I need to distract myself!_

_With THEM?!_

_It's worth a try!_

_NO YOU IDIOT!_

_But-_

"Sure.." Kori said uncertainly.

I swallowed. Kori smiled.

"WALLY'S IT!"

"Aw Come on man!" Wally whined.

The three girls giggled and went on the playground. I grinned and followed.

"CHERRY BOMB!" Wally shouted.

"Damn!" Kori exclaimed.

She went off the structure and closed her eyes. Then she walked around.

"Over here Kori!" Wally shouted.

"C'mon Kori!" Jenna giggled.

"OVER HERE!" Kitten laughed.

"Come on Anders!" I said excitedly.

She laughed and went over to the structure. We all laughed as she bumped into the slide.

"Ow!" She giggled and blushed.

I secretly went down, out of the structure.

"CHERRY BOMB!" She shouted.

"Man!" I whined.

"Your turn Richard!" She laughed.

I closed my eyes and went walking around. I have to admit, I was having a lot of fun...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review!**


End file.
